Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign
This is Ancient Battle Chapter 3: Nightmare's Reign. This roleplay is free-join! Please join now! Plot As Jack & Patricia had a set of BakuEmeralds from a mysterious entity, they had enough strength to stop the beasts that pass over the generations. And Josh & Yuki already had the first BakuEmeralds since years ago. But a ghosthog, named Reff, appears & wants to destroy the heroes, absorb their powers, & conquer the whole universe. Will the heroes stop this evil creature? Tune in! 'Episode 1 Preview' 'Episode 2 Preview' 'Episode 3 Preview' 'Episode 4 Preview' 'Episode 5 Preview' 'Episode 6 Preview' 'Episode 7 Preview' Characters 'Fanon Characters' 'Heroes' *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Alice the Cat (JTH) *Jess the Hedgehog (JTH) *Solar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Lunar the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) *Koji the Shock Fox-Bat (JTH) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) *'Ancienthogs' **'Aero the Wind Ancienthog (JTH) **Pyro the Fire Ancienthog (JTH) **Aqua the Water Ancienthog (JTH) **Terra the Earth Ancienthog (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Sandy the Cat (JTH) *Mizu the Marine Cat (JTH) *'The Four Royal Knights' **Diamond the Hedgehog (JTH) **Spade the Echidna (JTH) **Heart the Cat (JTH) **Clover the Bat (JTH) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) 'Neutral' 'Villains ' *Reff the Ghosthog (main antagonist) (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Metal Josh (JTH) *Metal Rey (JTH) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *'The HenchCombots' (Spongebob100) **Redbot (Spongebob100) **Yellowbot (Spongebob100) **Greenbot (Spongebob100) **Bluebot (Spongebob100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Tensai the Shark (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) 'Canon Characters' Note: 'You can use these characters if you have permission from the founder, JTH himself. If a user occupies the right to use a character, you can't change it, even you have permission. 'Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog (JTH) *Miles "Tails" Prower (anyone) *Knuckles the Echidna (anyone) *Amy Rose (anyone) *Blaze the Cat (anyone) *Silver the Hedgehog (anyone) *Tikal the Echidna (anyone) 'Neutral ' *Shadow the Hedgehog (anyone) *Rouge the Bat (anyone) 'Villains' *'Dr. Eggman (JTH) *Dr. Eggman Nega (JTH) Add more canon characters! Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. #No shouting at authorized beings. Notes Using Mind Block is a way to protect your mind from nosy mind-readers. Struck People Only JTH can edit this. If you erase the strikes, they will be doubled. >:P 'Spongebob100 ' Strikes: 1 'First Strike Evidence' Jack: I got one, why are you kept using mind block to make me can't hear of anything everytime you saying something secretive that really blows my mind off back to the 21ST CENTURY?! Does that a sound a good question to you? 'Tips' #Using Mind Block is okay. #No shouting at a front of Ancient. If you do, you're erased. XD Roleplay 'Prologue: Nightmare Attack' 2:30 AM... Josh: '(sleeping) (has a nightmare) ''Josh: (weak) Urgh.. ???: Give up yet?! If you won't, I'll kill this woman! (grips Yuki) Yuki: Don't... give up... '' ''Josh: RRAAAH!!! (eyes turn crimson red) ???: Very well. (absorbs Yuki's power) Yuki: Aaaahhh! '' ''Josh: .... (punches ???) ???: Aargh! (lands on ground safely) Too late, Josh. (a sigil appears on his hand) Yuki: (falls on her chest) Josh: Nooooo!!!! 'Josh: '''Aaaah!! (wakes up in terror) (pants) A nightmare... But how? '''Rey: '(opens the door of Josh's room) You okay, bro? 'Josh: '''No... '''Rey: '''I kinda freaked out while I heard you yell. What's the matter? '''Josh: '''I sense a dark hour coming. We must stop that entity from dominating the whole AD. '''Rey: '''Dark hour? Hm? Do you sense something? '''Josh: '''It's coming close. I must... stop this darkness. (looks at the moon) When the solar eclipse comes, the dark hour begins. '''Rey: '''Oh. Well, rest, so that you may be refreshed. '''Josh: '''Ain't sure, maybe the nightmare might come again. '''Rey: '(forms water on his hand & wets Josh's face) There. 'Josh: '''Thanks. (dries his face with his towel) G'night. (sleeps) '''Rey: '''G'night! (teleports to his room & sleeps) 'Episode 1: Intel About the Dark Hour 8:00 AM... Jack & Patricia: (already finished from their mission against EggPlankton) Jack: Phew, what a day. Patricia: Yeah you said it. Jack: Those Jack-4 Bots are like "Grrr!" And then once we're here, EggPlankton is all like "Get them!". That is very intense Patricia: Yeah, I need a rest. Jack: Yeah, a nice nap on the hammock would be nice. A mysterious voice spoke unto them. "Jack! Patricia! You must come to the Ancient Dimension, it's not safe to stay here now, because the solar eclipse will come, & the dark hour will begin!" Jack: The Dark hour? Patricia: What was that? Is that a ghost again? Jack: No, no no. It's that mysterious voice again, remember when that voice gave us those new BakuEmeralds & we thought that this voice was so cool, but I wonder why the voice had come back? Patricia: I guess he or she is back to tell us something important. Jack: The Voice said that we have to go to the Ancient Dimention because the solar eclipse will come & the dark hour will begin. Patricia: What does the Solar Eclipse & the dark hour even mean? Jack: I'm not sure, but all I wanted was a nice nap. Patricia: It must be important. Jack: Ok I guess, but there's one problem. Patricia: What is it? Jack: How are we ever gonna get to the Ancient Dimention? Patricia: I have no idea. The voice answered, "Enter this portal, for you will enter in Ventilus. Safe travels." as it fades. A large portal appears. Jack: Well, that answers our question. Patricia: Lets go inside. Jack & Patricia: (goes inside the portal) In the Ancient Dimension... Rey: ''(sees a large portal) Hmm? Jack & Patricia: (comes out of the large portal) Jack: Heyo! Patricia: Hi Rey, how's it going? '''Rey: '''Just fine. Well, Josh had a nightmare last night. Jack: Because of the Solar Eclipse is coming & the dark hour will begin? '''Rey: '''You know that, hm? But it kinda resembles it. Josh dreamt of seeing Yuki dead. :( Patricia: Oh my, the mysterious voice didn't told us that. '''Rey: '''Mysterious voice? You mean Yuki? Man, she's using telepathy again. ''(facepalms) Josh: '''G'morning, guys. Patricia: Hi Josh. (holds up her BakuEmeralds) Jack: (suddendly realizes what Rey said) (To Rey) Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Yuki's the one that gave us the BakuEmeralds' & told us about the Solar Eclispe is coming & the dark hour will be coming, meaning that it was Yuki this entire time? (holds up his BakuEmeralds) '''Josh: '''Wait, I have those emeralds, too. Since ancient times. '''Rey: '''The BakuEmeralds are emeralds that give the user pure power. When you use the red one, it'll grant you the pure Pyrus form. '''Josh: '''Is it me, or someone else think that Jack's attribute arm brace is artificial? '''Rey: '''From the looks of it, Josh, that brace doesn't really hold pure power. Jack: Guess my Attribute Arm Brace's power is limited. That's why I was electrocuted by Mizu, again & again & again. That really hurt my brain. '''Josh: '''Oh Mizu? She's right here. '''Mizu: '''Oh hi. Hey Jack. Jack: Gah! (jumps onto Patricia Arm's) Whatever you do, please don't hurt me again! Patricia: (to Mizu) Sorry Mizu, but I think Jack is still terified of you, because about the time when you started fighting with him. '''Mizu: ''(chuckles) Are you afraid of me? I'm brainwashed by that time. But now, Father cleared my mind plus my great willpower protected me from mind control. '''Josh: '''I want to upgrade your arm brace, Jack, into a BakuEmerald arm brace. Jack: Ok, but please be gentle with it. (gives his Attribute Arm Brace to Josh) '''Josh: '''You can count on me. ''(goes to his laboratory with Jack's BakuEmeralds) Mizu: '''Hello, Patricia. You seem to be pretty like me, dear. Patricia: Aww thanks Mizu. You too (hugs Mizu) '''Mizu: ''(hugs back) I would be like the mother or big sister figure in this group. :) Patricia: Maybe I'm perfect for the job. I would love to take care of you Mizu. '''Mizu: '''Together. '''Rey: '''So guys, we must get intel on Josh's nightmare. '''Mizu: '''I could help. ''(searches for "Ancienthogs" in the computer) (sees "Aero", "Aqua", "Terra", "Pyro", & "Reff") Jack: Uh excuse me Mizu? I'm sorry for being scared of you. I didn't know that your good now. Mizu: ''(looks back at Jack & winks) (clicks "Reff") Look! '''Josh: '(comes out from the lab & sees the page) ''Wut, no pic? '''Mizu: '(reads the page) ''That means, this Ancienthog is a ghost. '''Josh: '''Oh, my ancestor told me about him. Jack: (blushes when Mizu winked at him) Patricia: (to Josh) You do? '''Josh: '''You remember Aero, his Majesty? Jack & Patricia: Yes. Jack: Why'd you ask? '''Josh: '''Patricia asked me. And, I asked back. Why? It's my answer. '''Mizu: '''This Ancienthog will cause us to suffer, 'cause he invented the DHS (Dark Hour System) that will destroy his own fellows for revenge. '???: (knocks at the door)'' Josh: 'Comin'. ''(opens the door & sees ???) Oh hey, you're Arthur, right? '''Arthur: '''Yep. My ancestor wants to destroy this dimension! I need help from all the Ancient Leaders. '''Josh: '''Sure, we need approvement. Jack: Anything you need. '''Josh: In 11:00 AM, we all must assemble for the counterattack. Patricia: Okie dokie Joshie. Jack: Right, let's do this! Josh: 'It's still 8:40 AM, bro. Let's not be hasty. Jack: Sorry. But I'm very eager to battle against evil. '''Josh: '''Hm. Jack: Alright, I'll wait. '''Josh: '''For the meantime, we'll catch some intel of this ghosthog. Patricia: Oh ok then. We'll do that. '''Mizu: '''Reff is a ghosthog that seeks revenge against his fellow Ancienthogs. '''Josh: '''We mustn't let him reach their sacred home! Jack: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! '''Josh: '''Again, haste is waste. '''Mizu: '''Yeah. Jack: Doh! I've keep forgetting that. '''Josh: '''XD Patricia: Let's just continue our research about Ghosts, ok? Jack: Ok then. '''Josh: '''Ancienthogs. '''Mizu: '''Hm... '''Josh: '''Excuse me, gotta finish the modification. ''(returns to the lab) '''11:00 AM... Jack & Patricia: (has arrived) Jack: Patricia & I are ready. Josh: 'Well then. We must go to the Sacred Ancient Haven. ''(makes a large portal & enters it) 'Arthur: '''Let's go. ''(enters the portal) '''Mizu: ''(brings her laptop & enters the portal)'' Jack & Patricia: (enters inside the portal) '''''In the Sacred Ancient Haven... Josh: ''(comes out from the portal) We're here. Jack: Whao, where are we? '''Josh: '''We're in the Sacred Ancient Haven. Jack: Nice place Patricia: Jack & I never been up here before. '''Josh: '''First time? This is my 1000th time. '''Mizu: '''1000th time? Wow. This is my 2nd time here. :) Jack: 2nd time? Patricia: You mean you've been in here before Mizu? '''Josh: '.... Hello?! I'm an Ancient Leader. Mizu: 'That means both of you don't remember the prophecy. Jack: Prophecy? (tries to remember the Prophcey) '''Josh: '''Mind Block. ''(guards own mind from mind-readers) These fools don't remember the prophecy at all. Ugh. Patricia: So what should we do first? Jack: Let me try to remember to the prophcey, if only I was smart enough to figure this out. 'Josh: '''About my queen, about the rules we must strictly adhere... Any more questions?! '''Mizu: '''XD Jack: Uhhh...not really no. '''Josh: '''Alright. Patricia: So...what are our orders, Josh? '???: 'So you've come here, my descendant. '''Mizu: '''Your Majesty. ''(bows) 'Aero: '''Hello, Mizu, dear daughter of Josh. '''Josh: ':) 'Aero: '''You will be an Ancient Princess soon, Mizu, right? '''Mizu: '''Yes, your Majesty. '''Josh: '''We received news of this Ancienthog... '''Aero: '''You mean that Reff? Hm. Jack: Hold on, time out. Did his Majesty said that Mizu is Josh's daughter? '''Josh: '''As in adopted. '''Mizu: '''Yeah, I'm a homunculus. Jack: Uh, Come again? '''Mizu: '''Hm? Jack: The word that you said "Homo-cue-lack-us" or whatever that just was you said that you we're. '''Mizu: '''Ho-mung-kyu-lus. Get me? Jack: Oh yeah, what does Ho-mun-cu-lus, mean? '''Josh: '''Those are beings created by alchemists. It's a method of creation since ancient times. Patricia: Oh ok then. Jack: (to Mizu) You mean Josh created you? '''Mizu: '''No. My father's not an alchemist. Jack: I'm very confused. How did Mizu be Josh's Daughter? '''Josh: '''Oh, she's my adopted daughter. Jack: Oh ok then. That explains it. '''Aero: '''Patricia, you need a Chaos Amulet for your journey. ''(gives Patricia a Ancient Amulet) Patricia: Thanks Aero. 'Josh: '''Excuse me? You need to call him "Your Majesty", because he is a Major Ancienthog. '''Aero: '''That's fine. Here, Jack, you need this as well. You too, my descendant, & also for my grand-descendant. ''(gives Jack, Josh & Mizu each an Ancient Amulet) '''Josh: '''Thank you, your Majesty. '''Mizu: '''Thank you, your Majesty, this is useful to us. Patricia: Sorry, I didn't know. Jack: Thanks. '''Aero: '''You're welcome. '''Josh: ''(wears the amulet) Nice. '''Mizu: '(wears the amulet) ''Wow. '''Aero: '''Before I forget, I'll give you another one. ''(gives Josh another Ancient Amulet) Josh: '''Thanks. ''(receives the amulet & stares at it) ''This'll be a present to someone. Patricia: (wears the amulet) Thank you, your majesty. It looks nice. Jack: (wears the amulet) '''Aero: '''You're welcome. '''Josh: ''(has a smile on his face) If she will arrive, this will be my gift. Jack: Ok then '''Thomas, Jetris, Louie, & Arthur: '(they come out from a portal) Thomas: '''I know it, Josh, the assembly. '''Josh: '''Shall we fight this Reff the Ghosthog? '''Ancient Leaders: '''For the glory of the AD! '''Aqua: '''Yes, this shall be! '''Pyro: '''The counterattack must begin. '''Terra: '''And peace will be restored. Jack: Right Patricia: Then let's do this, together! '''Aero: '''Go forth to the Zynari Underground. A Mobian cannot enter such a place even with Chaos Control or any teleportation mechanism. Through this underground tunnel, ye can enter Diablodia, where Reff exists. '''Josh: '''Yes, your Majesty. Jack: You got it. Patricia: Okie dokie. '''Thomas: '''Let's go. '''Jetris, Louie, & Arthur: '''Right! '''Josh: ''(forms a portal leading to the underground)'' Jack: Let's go through the portal. Josh: '''Alright. '''Ancient Leaders: ''(enters the portal)'' Mizu: ''(enters the portal)'' Jack & Patricia: (enters the portal together) 'Pt. 2: Underground Hazard' Ancient Leaders: ''(exits the portal) '' Mizu: ''(exits the portal) We're here in the Zynari Underground. Looks like a dry & secluded place. Jack & Patricia: (exits the portal) Jack: And dark too. '''Josh: '''Eeyup. '''Thomas: '''Let's see... Hm... Let's go. ''(walks off) Josh: 'Alright. '???: ''(hiding in a corner, peeking to see what the heroes are up to) (evil laugh)'' Louie: 'Okay. ''(walks off) '''Arthur: '''This is so fickle... '''Josh: '''Huh? '''Jetris: '''We're not the only ones who're here. Someone got lost inside this underground. Jack: We betta find that person who's lost in here, quick. '''Josh: '''Right. '''Thomas: '''Hm. Patricia: Got it. '''Sonic: ''(walks around, exploring the area) Man, I'm stuck in this underground. '''Josh: '''What about him? ''(sees Sonic) Jack: (Spots Sonic) Cousin Sonic? Is that you? Sonic: 'Hey cousin! ''(runs up to Jack) '' '''Josh: '''Hello Sonic. '''Sonic: '''Your Majesty. ''(bows) ''Nice to meet you! '''Josh: '''So shall we go through the portal? '''Arthur: '''Oh, yeah. Jack: So, where is the portal? '''Josh: '''Through that door. ''(points to a huge door) Patricia: Alright, let's get Sonic outta here. 'Sonic: '''Patricia, I gotta join your travels too. Y'know I like adventure! '''Josh: '''The more, the merrier. ''Suddenly, a hedgebat appears. '''Aeron: '''Where are you going? '''Josh: '''Hm, are you now a new member of the Equera Empire? So be it, Aeron. '''Arthur: '''They met since long ago. '''Thomas: '''By the way, let's blow this popsicle stand before we go to Diablodia. Patricia: Sure thing Sonic. Jack: Alright, let's go! '''Aeron: ''(carries a whip)'' Sonic: ''(runs at Aeron in supersonic speed & roundhouse-kicks at him)'' Aeron: ''(whips a blazing tornado & flings it at Sonic)'' Louie: 'Incoming! ''(absorbs the fire) '''Josh, Arthur, & Thomas: ''(they pull out their Geasscalibur)'' Jack: (spindashes at Aeron) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at Aeron) Aeron: ''(uses his super strength to repel the two attacks & tries to bump both of them together)'' Jack & Patricia: (bumps into each other) Ow! Jack: Patricia, are you thinking what I am thinking? Patricia: Yeah. Jack & Patricia: (grabs each other's hands) Tag Team move; Chaos Iron Ninjago! (then spins together for a tag-team attack, for a Large Chaos Ninjago covered in energy) Aeron: '''Blah, what a mere attack. ''(got hit, receiving medium damage) ''Graaah...! Clock Up! '''Josh: '''Uh-uh-uh! Clock Up! '''CLOCK UP The time slows down. Josh & Aeron: ''(clashes with swords)'' Josh: '''Eat this! '''RIDER KICK Josh: ''(kicks Aeron with tachyon energy)'' Aeron: 'Oh, what the-- Aaaahh! ''(got hit with medium damage) '''CLOCK OVER Jack: We got you now! Aeron: '''Really? It is I got YOU. '''CLOCK UP Time slows down. Aeron: ''(moves in the speed of light & tackles at Jack)'' Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Series